Not Just A Game
by andIJDC
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia find themselves trapped inside one of Urahara's strange games. one-shot. sort of AU


My entry for the BFC prompt challenge

**_Disclaimer: _**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

* * *

Not Just a Game

"This is supposed to be just a game!" Ichigo screams to Rukia looking through a golden coloured treasure box. He picks up a slick black pistol with a mugen symbol engraved on the grip and loads it.

"How did I know Urahara had a game that tried to kill you!" Rukia replies, picking up a solid white pair of chakrams.

"Exactly why you should have suspected something!" Ichigo exclaims angrily.

"What? That doesn't even make any sense!" Rukia growls.

"It does to any normal sane person!" Ichigo counters.

Ichigo had warned Rukia not accept anything from that crazy fruit-loop of a games salesman, especially when it was offered "free" but did she listen? No~o. She had to go right ahead, ignoring his reasonable words _like always_, and take the large mysterious gamebox no questions asked because it had a picture of a stupid rabbit on it.

As soon as they had arrived at Ichigo's home she had pryed the box open finding a hat that resembled a bycycle helmet with bright red and yellow lights all over it and of course a pair of white fuzzy rabit ears hanging off the sides. Rukia had squeeled excitedly placing the hat on her head imeadiatly, with a stupid grin on her face that just screamed idiot to Ichigo.

Oh, but it didn't stop there- she found _another _equally ridiculous hat for Ichigo to wear so that he could "join in the fun" too- lucky him. So there she was looking through the box for instructions while he sulked grumpily in his hat when things had blacked out. Next thing they knew they were in a dark forest dressed in some weird, colorful, spandex get-ups, being chased around by blood-thirsty mutan zombie rabbits.

"Well it's too late to argue about it now!" Rukia yells defensively as she stands back to back with Ichigo waiting for next wave of evil monsters to come out from behind the decrepit cottages.

They had somehow managed to get to the fifth level without dieing yet. They had realized early on that the game was all too real when Ichigo managed to cut his arm on some thorn bushes in the forest- though a shallow wound, it had stung all the same.

Ichigo hears a low growling from inside one of the cottages. "Here they come," he tells Rukia.

"I know." Almost immediately after the words leave her mouth, an 8 foot hairy creature with pale skin that was peeling off, large red eyes that oozed yellow pus, teeth like a chainsaw's, and large floppy ears and feet came leaping out from the cottage running straight for Rukia, drooling excessively at the mouth. "Disgusting," Rukia mutters as she hurls one of her chakrams towards the monster. It hits right below the jugular, the head popping off and rolling on the ground, followed with a loud thump from the beheaded body crashing down. Rukia catches the chakram in her hand as it magically returns, it's snow white blades now tainted red.

Suddenly, multiple loud cries reverberate through the stiffiling air. The ground seems to tremble beneath Ichigo's feet as the cottages suddenly errupt with grusome rabbits, all charging towards the pair snarling wildly.

Ichigo immediately starts shooting off rabbits one by one as they come at him, blowing holes right through their heads while Rukia throws her chakrams chopping off mulitple heads at a time.

There were too many of them. Their new weapons were a definate upgrade from their previous bows and arrows but they weren't enough. "Quick! Head for the church!" Ichigo commands Rukia, shooting another creature that had gotten just a little too close for comfort. They couldn't keep fighting out here in the open like this.

"There's no freaking way we'll make it there alive!" Rukia yells seeing what appeared to be the old victorian style church they were looking for a long ways off in the distance. It was hard enough defending herself while stationary, now Ichigo wanted her to fight while running to some random building. Was he suicidal or something?

"Well we're sure as hell going to die here if we don't move!"

"But-"

"Just trust me dammit Rukia!" Ichigo growls.

_"Just trust me!"_ Those were the same words she had told him right before they were sucked up into this mess. _"Just trust me! It will be fun!"_

Rukia doesn't say anything and just swings her arm up slashing and killing off another monster. Ichigo takes Rukia's silence as an agreement. "We'll go on the count of three! One... Two..." Rukia presses her back firmly against Ichigo's holding her breathe, staring at the monsters that kept getting nearer. "Three!" Rukia pushes away running full speed toward the large rundown building at the edge of the village, slicing up bodies on her way. Ichigo keeps his back turned for a moment longer walking backwards, shooting down a couple more creatures before turning and running up right behind Rukia.

They ran down the cobble stone road- slicing, dodging, shooting the never ending wave of monsters, never slowing down, always moving forward to their destination, not once daring to think what might happen were they to lose.

Rukia reaches the church doors and kicks them open, automatically lifting her chakrams ready to slice anything that might be there. She's suprised that it's completely empty.

Ichigo soon eneters as well slamming the doors shut in the face of another snarling rabbit. Rukia sets aside her chakrams and quickly rams a wooden coat hanger through the door handles and Ichigo pushes the heavy large wooden benches up against the doors.

"That's not gonna hold them for long," Ichigo says darkly. Almost as if to prove his point, the doors begin to shake and rattle. "Quick, search the area for the stone." Ichigo orders walking up to the alter, the most likely hiding place.

Rukia nods and begins pulling the church apart in frantic search. She had been suprised how quickly Ichigo had taken up the role of leader despite the fact that they were thrust into an unknown world. It kind of made her mad. But it was thanks to him that they had gotten this far in the game, alive. The only thing she had done was put them here in the first place. Rukia yanks the curtains open of the small confessional booth. Her violet eyes grow wide.

"Ah, crap."

The vile monster opens his mouth wide roaring loudly, saliva spewing on Rukia's tiny body. The creature breaks apart the booth while Rukia turns and runs for her her misplaced chakrams.

Gun shots ring from the alter. "Rukia!" Ichigo yells worridly. He shoots again, but the monster doesn't even flinch as he charges towards Rukia, breaking benches and flinging them around like nothing. Ichigo aims his black pistol again but when he squeezes the trigger all that sounds is a little click.

Rukia spots her chakrams lying innocently on the linolium floor. She cringes as more splinters of wood go flying past her head as she ran. Just as she reaches out to to grab her weapons, a large shadow envelops her from above.

"Rukia!" Ichigo rams into her body, effectively shoving her out of the way of the hungry beast. Rukia quickly grabs her chakram and turns around just as Ichigo falls to his knees before the monster. She hurls her chakram with an angry force at the monster's head. It slices right across its eyes and falls backwards due to the force.

Rukia sits frozen on the floor, too stunned to move, eyes locked on the orange haired boy laying face down. "Ichigo?" Rukia asks worridly crawling over to the motionless body. "Ichigo... Get up..." She shakes his shoulder, but he doesn't respond. "Ichigo... Ichigo!" Rukia shakes his shoulder more desperatly. She rolls Ichigo's body over and gasps at what she sees. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. "No..." she mumbles almost inaudibly. "No... NO! _ICHIGOOOOO_!" Rukia cries into the young boy's still chest, pounding her trembling fist into it.

In the background of young girls cries rings the sound of splintering wooden doors...

* * *

**AN:** Ugh... Well that's my first attempt at writing something kind of action/gruesome related story- really not all that happy with how it turned out especially the ending. And I know the whole "virtual reality game gone bad" isn't that original but it was the first thing that came to mind -_-" Sigh...

If you actually took the time to read this the least you could do is **review please**, even if you thought it was crappy and a waste of time, you can just say so too.


End file.
